This invention related generally to swinging devices for amusement and exercising. In particular, the invention is directed to a swinging device for attaching to a stationary support which allows an individual to swing or oscillate back and forth and universally at the same time.
Swing devices which are attached to an overhead support are well known in the art. These devices range from the well known swing comprising a rope or cable attached to an overhead support and having the lower end of the rope or cable tied to a conventional vehicle tire. Another type of known swing is a bag swing which replaces the tire described above with a burlap bag or the like which is filled with a generally resilient material so that an individual may grip their legs around the bag while hanging on to the rope or cable with the bag acting as a seat portion.
Also well known in the art are conventional swing sets which are commonly found in playgrounds and in home use which comprise two parallel chains, ropes or cables suspended from an overhead support and secured at their lower ends to a horizontally extending flat seat member.
Examples of some swing devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,186,711; 3,466,033; 3,838,854; 3,966,202; 4,014,540; 4,017,071.
So far as known, a swing device which is simple, inexpensive, easily constructed and manufactured from available components and which provides the features of allowing an individual using the device to swing back and forth and also provides controlled universal movement at the same time has not heretofor been known. Various types of mechanical mechanisms or constructions are available to provide the combination feature of swinging back and forth and universal movement. However, to be commercially and economically feasible such devices should be constructed of components which may be readily fabricated at a low cost and still retain all the desired capabilities. The swing must also be very safe since any failure of the swing or loss of control during its use could result in serious injury to an individual using the same. It is necessary to provide a construction which is strong and not prone to any failures due to breaking of the apparatus.